Alone In the Dark
by tora-chan2
Summary: Una reazione impulsiva e sconsiderata di Touma porta lentamente a una serie di conseguenze che cambiano la vita di molte persone che gli stanno intorno, nonché la propria. Vari pairings, contiene di tutto (non solo angst & humor ^_-)
1. ~parte 1*

**DESCRIZIONE + DECENTE**: Questa fanfic contiene esattamente di tutto di +: dramma, commedia, humor, tragedia, trash, angst, lemon... *grin* È difficile dargli un genere preciso. ^^' Cmq, i capitoli saranno mooolti, anche se non lunghissimi xché non sono una da capitoli' precisi. ^^ Cmq tanti sono già scritti, devo solo decidere dove dividerli e uploadarli.  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: odio i disclaimer. Che senso hanno? È logico che Gravitation non sia mio, e sicuramente nessuno mi ucciderà x aver scritto questa ff. U_U  
  
**PAIRING**: Wahahahahahaha.... XDDDDD Ahem, beh, non so che dirvi, anche qua di tutto di +. Adooooro le multi-pairing *_* Tranquilli, niente pairing OOC ^_- Xò c'è una coppia mooooolto rara, quasi unica. @^_^@ Non posso specificare nulla, x ora, qualunque accenno alle coppie sarebbe spoiler :D Leggete e saprete. E sì, Shuuichi sta con Yuki, naturalmente. ^^ Cmq a dir la verità non saprei neanche dirvi chi è il protagonista, di preciso... ^^'  
  
Nota: nessun personaggio di Gravi mi sta antipatico (a parte Ayaka... XD) quindi qualunque cosa succeda a chiunque è solo x la storia, e non x astio personale verso il/i particolare/i personaggio/i. ^^  
  
Nota 2: Riguardo a Gravitation, io mi baso principalmente sul manga, xché naturalmente è + originale e xché non sono affatto d'accordo con la fine dell'anime... ¬_¬ Sinceramente, non è che cambi molto, ma se dovesse esserci qualcosa che chi ha visto l'anime non conosce lo scriverò (anche se non credo). Ah, e... beh, contiene un sacco di spoiler riguardo alla serie se non avete ancora visto gli eps dal 6 in poi... ^^  
  
**RATING**: Mah, x ora direi + R che NC-17, ma arriverà anche quello, eccome... *grin*  
In fondo c'è un glossario x le parole jap. Sorry, lo metto in fondo xché magari qualche parola può essere considerata spoiler... ^^''' /me fissata con gli spoilers... Lo so che un po' palloso x chi non sa x nulla il jap, ma tanto sono tutte parole di uso comune o insulti (XD), x cui immagino che molti di voi queste le conoscano di già... :D  
Beh, enjoy! E mi raccomando, R+R! ^_-  
  
  


**********************************************************************  


  
  


**ALONE IN THE DARK**  


  
  
Touma si fermò davanti alla porta. Trovò facilmente il campanello, nonostante la luce nel corridoio fosse quasi del tutto assente. Sfiorò il pulsante col dito più volte, esitante.  
'Probabilmente Eiri-kun non sarà tanto contento... È già la terza volta che vengo qua questa settimana. Hn, pazienza, ormai ci sono...'  
  
Dopo un ultimo sospiro, si decise a premere il bottone. Sentì il suono metallico echeggiare all'interno dell'appartamento, poi il rumore di passi che si avvicinavano. Si mise a posto il cappello e si preparò a sfoderare il solito sorriso innocente ma ambiguo, che rivolgeva solo ed esclusivamente al suo più caro amico.  
  
La porta si aprì.  
  
"Konbanwa, Eiri-sa..."  
  
Si fermò nel mezzo della frase. Il sorriso lasciò spazio a un'espressione di leggero stupore, che comunque si trasformò subito in quella compìta e controllata che manteneva sempre con tutti.  
  
"Konbanwa, Shindou-san." pronunciò, quasi meccanicamente.  
  
"Ah... K-konbanwa, Seguchi-san..." rispose automaticamente Shuuichi, con un leggero inchino. "Cosa ci fa qua?"  
  
"Potrei essere io a chiederle la stessa cosa."  
  
"Io vivo qua, veramente..."  
  
"Giusto... Mi perdoni."  
  
"Di niente... Vuole entrare?"  
  
"Sì, grazie. Sono venuto per fare visita a Eiri-san."  
  
"Ah. Non c'è, è andato a parlare con la sua editrice. Comunque dovrebbe tornare tra una mezzoretta, se non le dispiace aspettare."  
  
"No, no. Non ho fretta."  
  
'Aspetterei anche un anno intero per vederti, Eiri-kun...'  
  
Si sedette su uno dei divani. Sull'altro erano buttate disordinatamente qualche coperta e un cuscino. Shuuichi le prese una ad una e le ripiegò, poi si sedette anche lui.  
  
"Scusi per il disordine, prima ero qua a guardare la TV..." giustificò sorridendo.  
  
Touma osservò che Shuuichi indossava un pigiama, verde chiaro con dei coniglietti rosa. Un po' presto per andare a letto, visto che erano ancora le sette e mezzo di sera.  
  
"Se si sta chiedendo perché ho il pigiama, ecco, ho un po' di influenza e sono rimasto a letto quasi tutto il giorno."  
  
In effetti Touma si accorse che aveva gli occhi stranamente lucidi e le guance arrossate.  
  
"Mi scusi se l'ho fatta alzare."  
  
"Tanto ero già sveglio. Stavo aspettando che tornasse Yuki a fare da mangiare. Io non mi ci azzardo neanche, sono una frana in cucina..."  
  
"Fantastico. Così può anche trovare una scusa per rispedirmi a casa..." sussurrò seccato.  
  
"Ha detto qualcosa?"  
  
"Huh? Ehm, sì... Ce l'ha qualcosa da bere, intanto?"  
  
"Certo. Acqua, tè o..."  
  
"Una birra, grazie."  
  
"Beh, quelle non ci mancano mai! Yuki beve dalla mattina alla sera; mi chiedo come faccia a non ubriacarsi..." commentò più a se stesso che all'altro, mentre si avviava in cucina.  
  
"Uff, finalmente un secondo senza di lui... Doveva essere qua proprio oggi? Stasera non sono in vena di ascoltare i suoi discorsi infantili..."  
  
"Eccomi qua! E la sua birra."  
  
"Grazie, Shindou-san."  
  
Ne bevve un lungo sorso, e si distrasse per un po' pensando che stava bevendo una delle birre di Eiri.  
  
'Come sono diventato patetico... Ormai mi attacco persino a queste piccolezze, pur di sentirmi in contatto con lui...'  
  
"Shindou-san."  
  
"Nh?"  
  
"Perché non se ne va un po' a letto? Non ha detto di essere malato?"  
  
"Grazie per il pensiero, ma ora mi sento meglio. E poi sto aspettando che Yuki torni e..."  
  
"Non si preoccupi, l'avverto io quando arriva. Davvero, dovrebbe stare a riposo."  
  
Touma si alzò, prese Shuuichi per il braccio e lo tirò fino alla camera da letto, dove lo spinse sopra le coperte.  
  
"N-non doveva disturbarsi, presidente..."  
  
"Non importa, lo faccio volentieri..."  
  
'...pur di levarti dalle scatole. Se si addormenta almeno posso restare un po' da solo con Eiri-kun...'  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
"Buon riposo, Shindou-san."  
  
"Ha mai assaggiato la cucina di Yuki?"  
  
"Huh? Sì, qualche volta, ma perché me lo chiede?"  
  
"Così. Non pensa che sia davvero fantastica?"  
  
"Non è male. Torni a dormire..."  
  
"Anche se non sembra, Yuki fa tante belle cose per me... Sono così felice di stare con lui! Yuki wo chou-aishiteru..."  
  
'Basta, possibile che anche quando è malato non faccia che parlare?'  
  
"Daisuki da... Potrei morire per lui... Potrei soffrire le pene dell'inferno solo per lui..." mormorò, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
  
"Shindou-san, per favore!"  
  
Shuuichi sembrò risvegliarsi dalla momentanea trance.  
  
"Non dica queste cose davanti a me..." disse Touma con calma, fissandolo negli occhi.  
  
"Perché?"  
  
"Lo sa benissimo cosa provo per lui..."  
  
"Beh, lei ha avuto tutte le occasioni per stare con lui. Adesso è il mio koibito."  
  
"Ha detto che potrebbe morire per lui, vero, Shindou-san? Io ucciderei, per lui... Non le conviene provocarmi."  
  
"Non la sto provocando, dico le cose come stanno."  
  
Touma lo prese per il colletto e gli tirò uno schiaffo, lasciandolo ricadere sul letto.  
  
"Ite..." si lamentò Shuuichi, massaggiandosi la guancia e asciugando il sangue che usciva dal labbro inferiore.  
  
"Kono yaro..."  
  
"Attento a come parla... Si ricordi che io sono il presidente della NG, nonché il suo datore di lavoro."  
  
"Me ne strafrego di chi è lei! Non ha il diritto di prendermi a schiaffi!"  
  
Touma salì sul letto e si sedette sullo stomaco di Shuuichi.  
  
"Io ho 13 anni più di te..." sibilò, avvicinando il viso al suo. "...e faccio quello che mi pare..."  
  
Shuuichi deglutì, poi cercò di ricambiare lo sguardo con uno altrettanto sinistro.  
  
"Può farmi quello che vuole, ma le cose non cambieranno..."  
  
Sorrise, un'espressione di sfida.  
  
"Kusogaki... Ti faccio vedere io cosa vuol dire prendermi in giro in questo modo..."  
  
Prese il ragazzo per un polso e lo rigirò sullo stomaco. Shuuichi, preso di sorpresa, cercò di liberare la mano, ma l'altro gliela teneva ferma dietro la schiena.  
  
'Non mi aspettavo che reagisse così seriamente...'  
  
"Ehi... Che vuole fare?? Mi lasci andare!"  
  
"Ora lo vedrai... Anzi, più che altro lo sentirai..."  
  
Touma si slacciò la cintura e la sfilò dai pantaloni, usandola per legare insieme i polsi di Shuuichi.  
  
"Hanase!!"  
  
"Te lo sei voluto..."  
  
Tolse i pantaloni al ragazzo, poi abbassò i suoi.  
  
"No..."  
  
Shuuichi tentò di divincolarsi, ma dovette fermarsi subito, ansimando. La febbre l'aveva indebolito notevolmente, e inoltre avvertiva un forte dolore alla testa.  
  
"La prego, Seguchi-san, non lo faccia! Mi scusi per quello che le ho detto, giuro che non lo farò mai più!"  
  
"Opportunista... Troppo tardi per le scuse, la prossima volta pensaci prima, Shindou-kun!"  
  
Senza attendere ulteriormente, Touma entrò dentro di lui. Shuuichi strinse i denti e cercò di ignorare il dolore, ma quando l'altro iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro, con violenza, non poté fare a meno di urlare.  
  
Touma aumentò ulteriormente la velocità e la forza delle spinte. Il fatto di poter finalmente "vendicarsi" di Shuuichi in qualche modo lo rendeva terribilmente eccitato, e le grida di dolore di quest'ultimo non facevano che alimentare il fuoco che sentiva dentro.  
  
"Sì..."  
  
Touma cercava di provare un contatto sempre più profondo col corpo ardente sotto di lui.  
  
Gli occhi di Shuuichi si velarono di lacrime. Aveva la mente annebbiata, non riusciva più né a muoversi né a urlare, ma sentiva perfettamente il dolore della carne lacerata, il sangue che ne fuoriusciva e, inoltre, i gemiti di piacere dell'uomo che lo stava seviziando.  
  
"Yuki..." mormorò, poi il dolore che provava scomparve e tutto intorno a lui diventò nero.  
  
Poco dopo, Touma raggiunse l'orgasmo. Lanciò un grido leggero, lasciandosi cadere all'indietro sul letto. Rimase un attimo così, finché il suo respiro tornò normale. Quindi si sedette e si riallacciò i pantaloni. Stava per slacciare la cintura dai polsi di Shuuichi, ma si fermò all'improvviso, gli occhi sgranati.  
  
"C-cos'è appena successo...?!"  
  
Ripassò con la mente tutte le fasi che l'avevano portato fin lì. L'arrivo, la presenza di Shuuichi, le sue parole provocatorie, la rabbia e la frustrazione che lui aveva provato ascoltando quei discorsi, e poi... Era come se qualcosa si fosse impossessato di lui, qualcosa che aveva provato anche quando aveva spinto Taki Aizawa sotto quella macchina...  
  
"Io... cosa ho fatto..."  
  
Osservò il corpo inerme di Shuuichi, immobile, sanguinante... D'istinto voltò la testa di lato per non vedere. Iniziò a tremare; prima le mani, poi le braccia, le gambe, i denti, tutto il suo corpo era scosso da fremiti continui. Gli tornarono alla mente le urla di dolore, le preghiere, ricordò vagamente l'ultima parola che il ragazzo aveva pronunciato.  
  
'Yuki...'  
  
"Eiri-san..."  
  
Anche questo. Cos'avrebbe detto, al suo ritorno? Touma voleva andarsene, voleva scomparire, sprofondare, diventare invisibile, qualsiasi cosa pur di sfuggire a quello che l'aspettava, al confronto con la persona a cui aveva macchiato la cosa che più amava.  
Ma quando, dopo minuti che sembravano ore, udì la porta di casa aprirsi e richiudersi velocemente, non riuscì a fare a meno di correre tra le braccia dell'uomo che era appena entrato.  
  
"Seguchi?? Che ci fai qua? È la terza volta in una sett..."  
  
"Eiri-san..."  
  
Eiri notò con stupore che Touma non solo non l'aveva accolto col solito sorriso smagliante che gli riservava ogni volta, ma stava addirittura piangendo e tremando come una foglia.  
  
"...tutto ok?"  
  
"Ti prego, Eiri-san, perdonami, ti giuro che non l'ho fatto apposta, io... non volevo, mi odio, io..."  
  
"Calma, calma, calma. Di che stai parlando? E comunque staccati da me, non capisco nulla se parli contro la mia giacca!"  
  
Touma lo lasciò andare con riluttanza e fece un passo indietro.  
  
"Cosa c'è, hai litigato con mia sorella? Te l'avevo detto che prima o poi si sarebbe scocciata del fatto che vieni qua ogni pochino. Queste cose dovete risolvervele tra di voi!"  
  
L'altro scosse la testa.  
  
"Cos'è allora?"  
  
Nessuna risposta.  
  
"Cos'è?!"  
  
"Shindou-san." sussurrò, la voce incerta.  
  
Lo sguardo di Eiri si fece leggermente allarmato. Ora che ci pensava, neanche Shuuichi l'aveva accolto calorosamente come al solito. Prese Touma per le spalle e lo scosse con forza.  
  
"Maledizione, Seguchi, dimmi che cazzo è successo!!"  
  
Touma sollevò lo sguardo fino a incontrare gli occhi di Eiri, freddi e inquisitori come al solito, ma ugualmente affascinanti.  
  
"N-non entrare in camera..."  
  
L'aveva pronunciato come una richiesta, ma naturalmente Eiri lo prese come indicazione, e corse subito verso la stanza nominata. L'altro lo seguì.  
  
"Masaka..." mormorò Eiri, bloccandosi sulla soglia della camera; già da lì la vista era abbastanza eloquente.  
  
Il corpo di Shuuichi era abbandonato prono sul letto, le mani legate, la maglietta l'unico indumento che indossava, la coperta sporca di sangue.  
  
Eiri si precipitò dentro e salì sul letto, accanto a lui. Poggiò una mano contro la sua fronte, per sentire la temperatura, poi iniziò ad accarezzargli il capo.  
  
Anche Touma era entrato nella stanza, intanto. La scena gli ricordò vagamente il giorno in cui Eiri aveva ucciso Kitazawa. Ma adesso era lui quello nel torto, lui la persona spregevole che aveva compiuto quel gesto così infame. Si chiese se anche Eiri stesse ripensando a quei momenti. E pensare che una volta aveva tentato di separare lui e Shuuichi proprio perché quest'ultimo aveva ricordato all'amico del suo passato...  
  
'Così ho ferito non solo Shindou-san, ma anche Eiri-san, forse in un modo persino peggiore...'  
  
Si portò una mano alla bocca.  
  
"No..."  
  
Improvvisamente si sentì mancare le forze, e cadde a terra in ginocchio. Eiri si girò verso di lui, rivolgendogli lo sguardo più truce che avesse mai visto.  
  
"Sei stato tu..."  
  
Non era una domanda.  
  
"Sei un miserabile bastardo figlio di puttana."  
  
Pronunciò queste parole con la solita fredda calma di sempre. Da quando aveva commesso quell'omicidio, era come se il suo cuore si fosse congelato. Restava calmo e controllato in ogni cosa, e questo lo rendeva spesso anche imprevedibile. In quel momento, Touma avrebbe desiderato avere anche solo una minima frazione di quella freddezza.  
  
"Lo sapevo che non sei così tranquillo come potrebbe sembrare, ma una cosa del genere... da te non me la sarei mai aspettata. Mi fidavo di te..."  
  
"Eiri-san..."  
  
Le ultime parole pronunciate lo colpirono più degli insulti. Ora che non aveva più la stima e la fiducia di Eiri, cosa gli restava?  
  
Nel frattempo, Shuuichi socchiuse lentamente gli occhi.  
  
"Huh? Shuuichi..."  
  
Nonostante la testa che gli scoppiava, il ragazzo riconobbe immediatamente quella voce.  
  
"Yuki...?"  
  
"Come va?"  
  
"N-non sento più le mani..."  
  
"Ah, giusto..."  
  
Eiri slegò la cintura che gli assicurava i polsi, poi lo girò sulla schiena e lo prese tra le braccia.  
  
"F-fai piano..." sussurrò Shuuichi, stringendo i denti.  
  
Eiri rivolse un'occhiata omicida a Touma.  
  
"Kisama... vattene. Hai già fatto abbastanza qua."  
  
"Eiri-san, per favore, io..."  
  
Se avesse avuto anche solo un motivo per difendersi... Ma sapeva che non c'era niente a suo favore in quello che era accaduto. Era stata interamente colpa sua.  
  
'Eiri-san...'  
  
Abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di sopportare ulteriormente il confronto con il suo. Intanto Eiri riportò le sue attenzioni a Shuuichi.  
  
"Come ti senti?"  
  
"Abbastanza bene. Ormai ci sono abituato..." rispose, ridendo piano.  
  
Ma a poco a poco quelle risate si trasformarono in singhiozzi. Si strinse di più a Eiri, incrociando il suo sguardo con occhi imploranti.  
  
"Yuki... Tasukete..."  
  
"Su, non piangere, quello lo farai quando ti sentirai meglio, adesso ti aumenterebbe solo il mal di testa."  
  
Lo posò di nuovo sul letto, dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.  
  
"Aspetta un attimo."  
  
Si alzò, dirigendosi verso l'uomo responsabile dell'accaduto.  
  
Touma, che aveva ancora gli occhi posati a terra, lo sentì fermarsi esattamente di fronte a lui.  
  
"Mi sembrava di averti intimato qualcosa..."  
  
"Non posso andarmene... Non senza il tuo perdono, Eiri-san..."  
  
"Perdono? Tsk! Quando mi hai accolto piangendo mi hai quasi fatto pena, ma ora provo solo disgusto nei tuoi confronti..."  
  
Touma appoggiò il capo contro le gambe di Eiri.  
  
"Lo so di avere fatto una cosa spaventosa, ma... ti giuro che non volevo... È stato irrazionale, non riesco tuttora a capacitarmene..."  
  
"Ma intanto l'hai fatto! E spero che te ne vergognerai come un cane per tutto il resto della tua vita..." sibilò, facendo un passo indietro e lasciando che l'altro cadesse in avanti. "L'ho già vissuto in prima persona, e tu lo sai bene. Sai anche cosa ne penso delle persone che compiono questi gesti, e di cosa sono capace di fare loro..."  
  
"Allora uccidimi, Eiri-san, fai giustizia..." disse piano, non preoccupandosi di rialzarsi da terra.  
  
"Sparisci, Seguchi, prima che lo faccia sul serio..."  
  
"Sarebbe bello morire per mano tua..."  
  
"Tu sei completamente pazzo, stai delirando..."  
  
Lo prese per un braccio e lo tirò in piedi con forza, quindi lo trascinò fino alla porta d'ingresso, la aprì e lo scaraventò nel corridoio, gettandogli poi dietro la cintura.  
  
"E guarda che se domattina ti ritrovo qua potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni..."  
Touma rimase seduto spalle al muro, rigirandosi la cintura tra le mani. Alzò gli occhi per dare un'ultima occhiata a Eiri.  
  
"Ti capisco, Eiri-san. Sono un verme..."  
  
"Sono d'accordo. E ora addio."  
  
E con ciò, chiuse la porta.  
  
Touma chiuse gli occhi, si prese la testa tra le mani e scoppiò a piangere.  
  
  
:::tsuzuku:::  
  
  
**GLOSSARIO**:  
-konbanwa = buona sera  
-arigatou gozaimasu = grazie mille  
-Yuki wo chou-aishiteru = amo tantissimo Yuki (citazione dal manga :P)  
-daisuki da = mi piace davvero (idem citazione :P)  
-koibito = amante  
-ite = ahia  
-kono yaro = bastardo  
-kusogaki = in questo caso è molto stile piccolo bastardo'  
-hanase = lasciami andare  
-masaka = non è possibile  
-kisama = tu, col senso di tu, bastardo'  
-tasukete = aiuto  
-tsuzuku = continua ^^  
  


**********************************************************************  


  
Spero che vi sia piaciuta questa parte. Cioè, in un certo senso spero di no, poveri figlioli... U_U Come ho già detto, io non odio nessuno, men che meno Touma-kun (lo adoro @^_^@)! Solo che a volte tendo a fare brutte cose alla gente che adoro... ^^' /me cattiva & bastarda  
  
X qualunque domanda ecc, contattatemi (r.comi@tin.it) o scrivete nel feedback. Dobbiamo supportare Gravitation in Italia! ^_________^  
  
Ne approfitto per ringraziare tutte le persone che stanno leggendo la mia ff man mano che scrivo nuove parti, e che mi danno feedback e consigli. SANKYUU MINNA-SAN! ^*^ Ringraziamenti particolari a Kuma-chan, Paddy, Prongie e Kamu-chan! Voi sapete chi siete! (o almeno spero XD) 


	2. ~parte 2*

**PAIRING**: Beh, li vedete da voi. ^^ X ora i soliti normali, ma tra non molto se ne aggiungeranno altri... :D  
  
**RATING**: Qui diventa PG, non succede niente di terribile. X ora... XD Cmq, mi rifiuto di considerarla PG-13 solo xché shounen ai. E se la stessa identica cosa fosse etero sarebbe G, invece? ¬_¬ Considero il contenuto generale. ^^ Qui direi principalmente angst e un po' di humor trash.  
  
**NOTE**: Solito glossario in fondo. Ripeto, io adoro Touma! Mi dispiace tanto x lui... T_T Lo so, sono sadica e incomprensibile... :P  
Enjoy! ^_-  
  
  


**********************************************************************  


  
  


**ALONE IN THE DARK  
  
~parte 2***  


  
  
Dentro l'appartamento, Eiri tornò in camera.  
  
"Ancora vivo?"  
  
Shuuichi annuì.  
  
"Ora che sei qua con me mi sento meglio."  
  
"Mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Lo so come ci si sente ad essere traditi da qualcuno di cui ci si fida."  
  
"Non sei tu a dovertene fare un problema... Ma perché ce l'hanno tutti con me?" chiese in tono lamentoso.  
  
Eiri gli tirò su i pantaloni, poi gli si sedette nuovamente accanto e gli prese una mano, accarezzandogli il polso arrossato.  
  
"Non sei tu, è per colpa mia che alcuni ti odiano."  
  
"Non dire così, Yuki, io ti amo. Ti scongiuro, non lasciarmi di nuovo da solo..."  
  
"Hn... Che vuoi per cena?"  
  
Shuuichi sorrise.  
  
"Qualcosa di non troppo impegnativo."  
  
"Ok. Cerca di restare sveglio almeno finché non è pronto."  
  
Accennò un sorriso, e si diresse in cucina.  
  


************  


  
Touma riuscì a smettere di piangere abbastanza a lungo per pensare a cosa fare.  
  
'E adesso dove vado? Mika-san è a Kyoto, quindi potrei anche tornare a casa, ma... se mi telefona che le dico? No, ora come ora non ce la faccio proprio a trovare una scusa passabile per essere così depresso. E so già che Eiri-san con me si comporterà come al solito, davanti agli altri. E di sicuro questo renderà tutto più difficile... Maledizione, perché, perché sono così masochista?!'  
  
Con mani tremanti si allacciò la cintura alla vita, quindi si rialzò faticosamente in piedi. Una volta uscito dal palazzo, fu tentato di chiamare un taxi, ma rinunciò.  
  
'Meglio prendere un po' d'aria...'  
  
Prese la via di casa, e così facendo passo davanti al bar che usava frequentare con gli amici da quando i Nittle Grasper erano insieme. Si fermò e guardò l'orologio.  
  
'Le nove?? Sono rimasto per terra in quel corridoio per quasi un'ora? Sono proprio pietoso...'  
  
Decise di entrare.  
  
"Oh, Seguchi-san, buona sera." disse il barista, cordialmente come al solito. Peccato che lui non fosse dell'umore per esserlo altrettanto.  
  
"Mi dia qualcosa di forte, per favore."  
  
"Seguchi-san, si sente bene...?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Se c'è qualcosa di cui vuole parlare, la ascolterò."  
  
Gli porse un cocktail.  
  
"No, la ringrazio, ma stanotte non mi sento lo stesso di sempre..."  
  
Bevve il cocktail tutto d'un sorso.  
  
"Me ne porti altri tre. Ma qualcosa di più forte."  
  
"Non fa bene affogare i dispiaceri nell'alcool. Mi creda, ne ho visti tanti, e se ne sono tutti pentiti."  
  
"Peggio starò domani, meglio sarà."  
  
Il barista sospirò, e fece come gli era stato chiesto.  
  


************  


  
Touma sollevò debolmente un altro bicchiere. Ne ingoiò rapidamente il contenuto, poi lo poggiò con forza sul bancone e posò la testa accanto ad esso.  
  
"Un altro, per favore..." biascicò.  
  
"Ma ne ha già bevuti una dozzina! Mi dispiace, ma non può continuare così."  
  
"Ho i soldi per pagarla, me ne passi un altro..."  
  
"Senta, ora chiamo sua moglie e le chiedo di venire a prenderla, va bene? Lo faccio per il suo bene."  
  
"Mika-san non è a Tokyo."  
  
"Noriko-san?"  
  
"Neanche lei."  
  
"Qualcun altro?"  
  
"Faccia come gli pare..."  
  


************  


  
Pochi minuti dopo, una macchina si fermò davanti al bar. La persona che ne uscì entrò lentamente nel locale, si guardò un attimo intorno e corse verso il bancone.  
  
"TOUMA!" strillò Ryuuichi, abbracciando Touma fin quasi a soffocarlo.  
  
Lo lasciò andare e assunse un'aria sconvolta, quando si accorse che l'amico non aveva reagito al gesto.  
  
"Touma, ti senti bene? Di solito mi dici sempre 'Ryuuichi-san, non fare così in pubblico!'" disse preoccupato, imitando la sua voce. "Touma-kun...??"  
  
Touma restò immobile, la testa appoggiata contro il petto di Ryuuichi, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
  
"Touma-kun..."  
  
Gli agitò una mano davanti agli occhi, ma non ottenne la minima reazione. Allora lo strinse più forte tra le braccia e scoppiò a piangere.  
  
"No, Toumaaaa, non morireeeeeee!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Il barista si sporse dal bancone.  
  
"Sakuma-san, stia calmo! Non è morto! Ha bevuto molto, e quando è arrivato qua era piuttosto depresso."  
  
"Oh, allora è vivo?"  
  
Ryuuichi tirò fuori Kumagorou da una tasca (nessuno sa come) e lo abbracciò.  
  
"Hai sentito Kuma-chan? Touma è vivo! Yuppie!!! Ora lo portiamo a casa, ok?"  
  
Kumagorou annuì, o meglio, Ryuuichi lo fece annuire con un movimento della mano. Il cantante salutò il barista, poi prese un braccio di Touma e se lo passò oltre la spalla, aiutandolo a rialzarsi e conducendolo verso l'auto parcheggiata.  
  
"Ryuuichi-san..."  
  
"Chiamami Ryuu-chan!"  
  
"Ryuu-chan... dove stiamo andando?"  
  
"A casa!"  
  
"Di chi?"  
  
"Mia e di Kumagorou."  
  
Touma appoggiò la testa allo schienale e chiuse gli occhi.  
  


************  


  
L'autista li lasciò davanti alla casa di Ryuuichi e ripartì.  
  
"Se ha bisogno di qualcosa mi chiami pure, Sakuma-san."  
  
"Ok! Bye bye!"  
  
Ryuuichi salutò con la mano, poi lui e Touma entrarono in casa.  
  
"Scusami per averti disturbato..."  
  
"Ma non mi stai disturbando, Touma! Sei mio amico, sono felice di stare con te!"  
  
Touma sorrise tristemente, poi si accasciò sul divano, si mise le mani tra i capelli e scoppiò in lacrime. Ryuuichi si sedette accanto a lui e lo guardò allarmato.  
  
"Touma-kun, cosa ti succede?"  
  
Touma lo abbracciò, nascondendo la testa nella sua spalla.  
  
"Touma..."  
  
"Ryuuichi, io... sono una persona meschina, vile, ignobile, infame, spregevole, abbietta..."  
  
"Non fare così, non è vero, tu sei mio amico!"  
  
"Invece sì, ho fatto... una cosa terribile..."  
  
Gli occhi di Ryuuichi si affusolarono, in un'espressione più seria e matura. Abbracciò Touma più stretto, e iniziò ad accarezzargli la nuca protettivamente.  
  
"Tu non sei cattivo, Touma... Non sei cattivo..."  
  


************  


  
"Ma bene, e io che ti avevo detto di restare sveglio..."  
  
Shuuichi sbadigliò.  
  
"Scusami, Yuki, sono stanchissimo..."  
  
"Lo so, lo so, stavo scherzando. Comunque se ti va la cena è pronta."  
  
"Certo che mi va. Ho una fame..."  
  
Si tirò su a sedere sul bordo del letto e si alzò piano in piedi. Fece per muovere un passo, ma sentì un forte dolore alla schiena, unito a un terribile senso di vertigini. Perse l'equilibrio, ma fu riacchiappato prontamente da Eiri prima di finire in terra.  
  
"Non sei nelle condizioni per fare sforzi. Resta sdraiato, ti porto il cibo qua, ok?"  
  
Shuuichi annuì, distendendosi nuovamente. Eiri uscì dalla stanza, tornando poco dopo con un vassoio sul quale erano appoggiate due scodelle.  
  
"Ramen? Buono!"  
  
"Vedrai che un brodo caldo ti farà bene."  
  
Eiri si sedette accanto a lui e iniziò a mangiare. Shuuichi prese in mano le bacchette, accorgendosi di non riuscire neanche a tenerle dritte, talmente gli tremavano le mani. Dopo diversi tentativi non andati a buon fine, si sentì sollevare di peso.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Eiri lo depositò tra le sue gambe e prese le bacchette che teneva in mano.  
  
"Che vuoi fare?"  
  
Prese abilmente una manciata di spaghetti e li portò alla bocca di Shuuichi. Il ragazzo sorrise e li mangiò con gusto.  
  
"Ma guarda un po' se ora devo pure imboccarti..."  
  
Shuuichi arrossì per un attimo, poi strusciò amorevolmente il capo contro la sua spalla.  
  
"Io trovo che sia molto romantico..."  
  
Eiri tirò su un altro po' di spaghetti e glieli cacciò in bocca con forza.  
  
"Ngh... Yuki no baka..." farfugliò masticando.  
  
"Shine."  
  


************  


  
Touma spalancò gli occhi.  
  
"No!"  
  
'Era solo un sogno... Un incubo... La prossima volta devo dire a Eiri-kun di cucinare   
meno pesante...'  
  
Si tirò su a sedere in fretta, cercando di capire dov'era e perché.   
  
'Questa non è casa mia...'  
  
Un'occhiata veloce al suo fianco gli riportò alla mente tutti i fatti della sera prima: Ryuuichi giaceva accanto a lui, beatamente addormentato, con Kumagorou stretto tra le braccia.  
  
'N-non era un sogno...'  
  
L'improvvisa consapevolezza che tutto era accaduto veramente lo rigettò in depressione. Si alzò di scatto dal divano, trattenendo a stento le lacrime, e corse in bagno, dove gettò la testa sotto l'acqua gelida del lavandino.  
  
Sollevò il capo gocciolante, respirando affannosamente e cercando di reprimere il forte senso di nausea che provava. Scrutò il suo riflesso allo specchio: gli occhi arrossati, le occhiaie, le labbra tremanti, i capelli fradici e in disordine...  
  
'Possibile che sia sempre io, il tastierista dei Nittle Grasper, il presidente della NG, il bastardo che ieri notte...'  
  
"Touma-kun... Tutto ok?"  
  
La testa di Ryuuichi spuntò dal corridoio.  
  
Touma annuì debolmente, ma poi si fermò e scosse la testa, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano.  
  
"Sei corso via di scatto, mi hai spaventato."  
  
"Perdonami, Ryuuichi... Non mi sento molto bene. Credo che potrei anche svenire..."  
  
"Touma-kun!"  
  
Ryuuichi si gettò subito al suo fianco, sorreggendolo, e lo riaccompagnò sul divano. Touma si abbandonò sul bracciolo, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto come la sera prima.  
  
"Perché sei così triste? Se tu sei triste, anche Ryuu-chan è triste! E anche Kuma-chan! Non farci soffrire..."  
  
Touma allungò una mano e scostò una ciocca dagli occhi di Ryuuichi.  
  
"Non devi essere triste per me, tu non c'entri, sono io il verme..."  
  
"Non sei un verme, Touma, sei un uomo."  
  
"No, non sono umano, non è possibile..."  
  
"Cos'è successo, ieri sera? A me puoi dirlo, Touma."  
  
Pronunciò l'ultima frase con la stessa voce che aveva quando cantava. Touma si girò a guardarlo, sentendosi confortato dalla presenza dell'amico in versione cresciuta.  
  
"Ma quando te lo dirò mi odierai. E avrai ragione a farlo..."  
  
Ryuuichi gli rivolse uno sguardo incoraggiante. Touma sospirò.  
  
"Sono andato a casa di Eiri-san. Volevo vederlo. Ma al suo posto ho trovato Shindou-san. Abbiamo parlato, cioè, _ha_ parlato, e con un sentimento tale che sono diventato morbosamente invidioso di lui... E a un certo punto... io... non so cosa mi sia preso, e..."  
  
Una lacrima scese sul viso di Touma.  
  
"Oh, Ryuuichi, io... io gli ho fatto del male, come Yuki-san a Eiri-kun... Ma ti giuro che... non volevo... Non avrei mai voluto farlo... e poi... è arrivato anche Eiri-san... e mi ha buttato fuori di casa... e adesso mi detesta..."  
  
"Shuuichi..."  
  
Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti; solo i singhiozzi di Touma si sentivano nella stanza.  
  
"Tu mi odi, vero?"  
  
"No. Non posso odiarti, Touma. Sei mio amico." rispose sinceramente Ryuuichi, poi si chinò verso di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
  
"R-Ryuuichi...?"  
  
Il cantante sorrise, poi improvvisamente le sue sembianze tornarono quelle di un bambino. Tirò fuori Kumagorou da dietro un cuscino e lo mostrò a Touma.  
  
"Touma-kun e Ryuu-chan sono amici, vero Kumagorou?"  
  
Kumagorou annuì.  
  
"Visto? Touma si può fidare di Ryuu-chan!"  
  
Sorrise un ultima volta, poi sbadigliò.  
  
"Ryuu-chan è stanco... Tu non sei stanco, Touma? Guarda il cielo è tutto buio, c'è ancora tempo per dormire. Dormire è bello, si fanno tanti sogni bellissimissimi! Dormi con me, Touma?"  
  
Touma si asciugò le lacrime e annuì leggermente.  
  
Ryuuichi batté le mani felicemente, poi si sdraiò accanto all'amico e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
"Buona notte, Ryuuichi..."  
  
Si spostò in una posizione più comoda e, stanco com'era, si addormentò subito. Ryuuichi socchiuse un occhio e lo guardò un'ultima volta.  
  
"Oyasumi, Touma-kun..."  
  
  
:::tsuzuku:::  
  
  
GLOSSARIO:  
  
-Yuki no baka = stupido Yuki  
-shine = muori!  
-oyasumi = buona notte  
  


**********************************************************************  


  
E così, ho postato subito la seconda parte. ^^ Le cose si complicano! Beh, non tanto rispetto a prima, ma sono destinate a incasinarsi ancora di +... ^_- Sennò dove sta il divertimento? XD Feedback, please! Incoraggiatemi! @^_^@


	3. ~parte 3*

**PAIRING**: Umm... forse dovrei levare questa parte... Tanto non è che vi dirò mai i pairing prima che appaiano nella ff... :D  
  
**RATING**: X ora sempre PG, ma fra una o 2 parti aspettatevi un bell'NC-17... @^_^@  
  
**NOTE**: Solito glossario in fondo.  
Enjoy! ^_-  
  
  


**********************************************************************  


  
  


**ALONE IN THE DARK  
  
~parte 3***  


  
  
La mattina, Shuuichi fu svegliato dal suono del campanello.  
  
Si mise a sedere, sbadigliando, e si stropicciò gli occhi.  
  
"Mm... Yuki, che ore sono?"  
  
Ma al suo fianco, Yuki non c'era.  
  
"Yuki?!"  
  
"Ehi, non ti agitare, sono qua."  
  
"Shuuichi!"  
  
"Hiro? Che ci fai qua?"  
  
Hiroshi corse dall'amico, e lo abbracciò.  
  
"Hiro...?"  
  
"Yuki-san mi ha detto tutto..." rispose, in tono grave.  
  
Shuuichi arrossì.  
  
"Cos... Non ce n'era bisogno, io sto bene e..."  
  
"Se ti sei divertito allora dimmelo, che vado a ringraziare Seguchi da parte tua." replicò Eiri scocciato.  
  
"No, non intendevo questo, però... Hiro, daijoubu da!!"  
  
Hiroshi lo lasciò andare.  
  
"Yuki-san ha ragione. Non dovresti sminuire la cosa. Come ti senti?"  
  
"Meglio di ieri sera di sicuro... Il ramen di Yuki mi ha fatto bene."  
  
"A proposito, io oggi non ci sono, ho un'intervista a Osaka. Sono persone davvero scoccianti, se non ci vado oggi non mi lasceranno mai più in pace... Hiroshi, non è che puoi dargli un'occhiata? Non mi fido di lui..."  
  
"Che domande! Certo che posso, dopotutto, a che servono gli amici?" rispose, rivolto a Shuuichi.  
  
"Beh, allora io vado. Non ficcarti in qualche guaio, nel frattempo..."  
  
"Per chi mi hai preso, per un bambino di due anni? Yuki no baka..."  
  
Hiroshi gli tirò un pugno in testa, scherzosamente.  
  
"Fa bene a preoccuparsi! Non ci si può fidare di te..."  
  
"Itee..."  
  
Shuuichi gli fece una linguaccia.  
  
Hiroshi diventò improvvisamente serio.  
  
"Dimmi una cosa, Shuuichi..."  
  
"Nn?"  
  
"Come ti senti, veramente?"  
  
"Bene, te l'ho detto."  
  
"Certo, come no... Ti conosco troppo bene per cascarci!"  
  
Shuuichi si girò dalla parte opposta e sospirò.  
  
"Male... Ma se lo sapevi di già perché me l'hai chiesto?"  
  
"Volevo che lo ammettessi tu. Capisco che ti vergogni di quello che è successo, e di sentirti così fragile, ma se non parli né io né Yuki-san possiamo aiutarti."  
  
"Hiro..."  
  
Questa volta fu Shuuichi ad abbracciare lui.  
  
"Mi ha fatto tanto male, mi fa male ancora adesso... E poi... Non avrei mai immaginato che proprio lui potesse farmi una cosa del genere."  
  
Hiroshi lo cullò tra le braccia, come usava fare ogni volta che il ragazzo si rifugiava da lui in cerca di aiuto.  
  
"Neanch'io credevo potesse essere un simile stronzo. Ci sono rimasto malissimo quando l'ho saputo..."  
  
"Ma Yuki ti ha chiamato per dirtelo?"  
  
"No, veramente ero venuto qua a prenderti per andare alla NG. Non mi avevi detto che eri malato."  
  
"Quindi ti aspettano a lavoro?"  
  
"Teoricamente..."  
  
"Allora vai, altrimenti Sakano-san tenterà di nuovo di suicidarsi..."  
  
"Preferisco restare con te. Ha ragione Yuki-san, meglio non lasciarti da solo."  
  
"Portami con te."  
  
"Non se ne parla, devi riposare."  
  
"Sto abbastanza bene, guarda!"  
  
Si alzò dal letto e camminò fino in fondo alla stanza, poi inciampò e sbatté la faccia contro il muro.  
  
"Iteiteite..."  
  
"*sweatdrop* E questo sarebbe 'sentirsi bene'?"  
  
"Hiiiroooo..."  
  
Hiroshi si alzò, scuotendo la testa, e andò a "raccattare" l'amico.  
  
"Dai, lasciami venire con te..."  
  
"No, ho detto no!"  
  
"Daiiii..."  
  
"Noooo..."  
  
"Tanomu, Hirooo..."  
  
"NO!"  
  


************  


  
Touma aprì gli occhi, stavolta ben cosciente della situazione in cui si trovava. Ryuuichi l'aveva consolato molto, ma ogni volta che ripensava a Eiri e al fatto che lo detestava sentiva una terribile fitta al cuore.  
  
"Stai bene, Touma?"  
  
"Ora sto meglio. Arigatou gozaimasu, Ryuu-chan."  
  
"Ryuu-chan è felice di aver aiutato Touma-kun!"  
  
Ryuuichi lo abbracciò, poi si alzò e guardò l'orologio.  
  
"Oh, è tardi! Sbrigati, Touma, sennò farai tardi a lavoro!"  
  
"Cosa? Veramente, non avevo intenzione di andarci oggi..." disse piano, guardando per terra. "Non credo di sentirmela."  
  
"Là non c'è Eiri-san."  
  
"Lo so, e neanche Shindou-san, sicuramente, però... Tutti gli occhi addosso..."  
  
"Nessuno sa di ieri sera, Touma..." gli sussurrò all'orecchio, con una voce più profonda. "Nessuno conosce il tuo segreto..."  
  
"Così mi spaventi..."  
  
Ryuuichi sorrise.  
  
"Invece di peggiorare le cose, andare là potrebbe perfino distrarti un po', non credi?"  
  
"Forse hai ragione tu..."  
  
"Ryuu-chan ha sempre ragione, vero Kumagorou?"  
  
Kumagorou annuì. Touma sorrise, osservando lo strano comportamento che aveva abitualmente il suo amico.  
  
'Eppure a volte è così serio... inquietante... Mi fa quasi paura... Ah, ma che dico... Dovrebbe essere lui ad avere paura di me, piuttosto.'  
  
"...vestito?"  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Ho detto, vuoi che ti presti un vestito? Sei più alto di me, ma sei magro."  
  
"Sì, grazie, meglio che non vada coi vestiti impregnati di alcool..."  
  
Ryuuichi gli prese la mano e lo condusse in camera sua. Il suo armadio sembrava il magazzino di una fabbrica di vestiti di moda. C'era ogni possibile stravaganza, e in effetti Touma si ricordava di avergli visto indossare una cosa più impossibile dell'altra a ogni concerto. Certamente, non che anche lui si vestisse in modo troppo normale...  
  
Scavando nel mucchio, Ryuuichi riuscì a trovare dei pantaloni e una giacca color cenere, e perfino una cravatta e una camicia dalle tinte normali.  
  
"Questi non te li ho mai visti addosso, Ryuu-chan."  
  
"Non mi piacciono i vestiti da pinguini."  
  
"........."  
  
"Oh... Gomen, Touma-kun, non ti sarai offeso?"  
  
"No, no, non preoccuparti..."  
  
Touma iniziò a spogliarsi.  
  
"A proposito, Ryuu-chan, cos'hai intenzione di fare oggi?"  
  
"Vado a parlare con Eiri-san."  
  
"COSA?!"  
  
"Non dovrebbe essere così arrabbiato con te."  
  
"Non andare, per favore! Ha tutte le ragioni per odiarmi, se tenti di convincerlo del contrario si infurierà ancora di più!"  
  
"Fidati! Eiri-san non è stupido, vedrai che capirà."  
  
"Ma non c'è nulla da capire! Io ho sbagliato, lo so benissimo, mi odio già da solo... Eiri-san ha fatto bene a comportarsi così ieri sera, anzi, è stato fin troppo gentile. Se fossi stato nei suoi panni, probabilmente sarei stato ancora più spietato. Lo sai, no, cos'è successo a Taki Aizawa..."  
  


************  


  
"Ah."  
  
"Che c'è, Tacchi?"  
  
"Niente, mi fischiano le orecchie."  
  
"Uhu, qualcuno sta parlando di te."  
  
"Figurati, io non credo a queste cose."  
  
"Cosa senti se faccio così?"  
  
Maa-kun salì sopra di lui, gli strinse i polsi con una mano e iniziò a leccargli un orecchio.  
  
"AH! Smettila subito! No, fermo, non mi toccare! Fermo ho detto, siamo in un ospedale...!" _[nota: nel manga, quando Touma ha spinto Taki sotto la macchina, la macchina l'ha investito sul serio, ed è finito all'ospedale... ^^' NdA]_  
  
"È più eccitante, se è pericoloso..."  
  
"Piantala, Maa-kun!"  
  
Maa-kun si leccò le labbra, poi continuò a morsicchiargli il lobo, mentre con una mano gli sbottonava la camicia.  
  
"Tanomu, basta! Ken-chan!!"  
  
Qualche attimo dopo Ken-chan entrò dalla porta. Si precipitò a separare i due, tirando via Maa-kun di peso.  
  
"Certo che non posso neanche andare a prendere un caffè che voi due iniziate subito a fare porcate! Non vi si può proprio lasciare soli, eh?"  
  
"Come se io lo facessi di mia spontanea volontà!"  
  
"Che male c'è a divertirsi un po'?"  
  
"Vi si sentiva urlare dal corridoio!"  
  
Taki arrossì e si riabbottonò la camicia.  
  
"Temee..."  
  
"Comunque, come dicevo prima, quando potrai uscire, Tacchi?" chiese Ken-chan.  
  
"Hanno detto che la prossima settimana posso già tornare a casa, ma devo stare a riposo e camminare poco."  
  
"Quindi starai tutto il tempo a letto...? Beeneee..."  
  
"'Stare a riposo' vuol dire anche che devi piantarla di tormentarmi!"  
  
"Non hai pietà di lui neanche quando sta male?"  
  
"Vorresti dire che ti faccio pietà? Grazie mille..."  
  
"Non era per offenderti. Comunque se preferisci la prossima volta vi lascio continuare senza disturbarvi..."  
  
"Oh, sì!" esclamò Maa-kun, riavvicinandosi a Taki.  
  
"Oh, no! E tu stammi lontano, altrimenti chiamo l'infermiera!"  
  
Allungò il dito in direzione del pulsante.  
  
Ken-chan sospirò, scuotendo la testa.  
  
"E poi si chiedono perché i Bad Luck hanno più successo di noi..."  
  


************  


  
"...anche quella volta ho agito in modo non del tutto giusto, ma almeno era per proteggere qualcuno che amavo. Ora invece ho fatto l'esatto contrario..."  
  
"Tu non preoccuparti, penserà a tutto Ryuu-chan!"  
  
Ryuuichi sorrise, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Touma finì di vestirsi, poi si avviò verso la porta.  
  
"Ryuuichi... Doumo arigatou gozaimasu. Ti devo tantissimo..."  
  
"Ho chiamato il mio autista, ti accompagnerà lui. Jaa na, Touma-kun!"  
  
"Arrivederci, Ryuu-chan."  
  


************  


  
"Il viaggio in moto mi ha ucciso... Che dolore..." si lamentò Shuuichi, massaggiandosi il fondoschiena con una mano e reggendosi a Hiroshi con l'altra, per tenersi meglio in piedi.  
  
"Io te l'avevo detto di non venire! Comunque sbrighiamoci; non serve a nulla essere venuti qua lo stesso, se poi arriviamo in ritardo."  
  
Hiroshi si avviò rapidamente verso l'edificio della NG, trascinandosi dietro Shuuichi. Arrivati giusto davanti all'entrata, quest'ultimo si accasciò a terra.  
  
"Non ricordavo che camminare fosse così faticoso..."  
  
"Ti sei sopravvalutato! Come al solito..."  
  
"Mi stai offendendo?"  
  
"Beh, il tuo ragazzo forse lo chiamerebbe 'talento zero'..." rispose scherzosamente.  
  
"Ah sì, eh? Osserva il 'talento zero'!"  
  
Scattò in piedi e corse all'interno del palazzo. Hiroshi rimase per un attimo immobile, poi lo seguì.  
  
"La forza della volontà..."  
  
Arrivati alla sala prove, Shuuichi si fermò e guardò Hiroshi con aria vittoriosa.  
  
"Visto? Chi avrebbe 'talento zero'?"  
  
"Correre: che grande abilità!"  
  
All'improvviso Sakano, saltato fuori da non si sa dove, balzò davanti a Shuuichi, prendendolo per il colletto e scuotendolo con forza.  
  
"Shindou-kuuuunnnnnn!!!!!! Nakano-kun!!! Dove eravate finiti?? Fra 20 minuti avete la conferenza stampa al piano di sopra!!! È taaardiii!!!"  
  
Hiroshi si precipitò a salvare l'amico.  
  
"Conferenza?"  
  
"Sì, Shuuichi, per il nuovo singolo, non ricordi?"  
  
"O cavolo..."  
  
"Shindou-kun, lei ha già preparato cosa dire, VERO?? Mi dica di sì, per favore..."  
  
"Ehm..."  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!! Arriva in ritardo e senza discorso!! È terribile, andrà tutto a monte, il presidente si infurierà, io sarò licenziato e..."  
  
"Sakano-san."  
  
Tutti si girarono al suono della voce familiare.  
  
"Nessuno morirà per un piccolo ritardo. E la conferenza è spostata alla prossima settimana."  
  
"Shachou..."  
  
Shuuichi, che da quando Touma era apparso era rimasto come impietrito, stava rivivendo tutti assieme i sentimenti provati la sera prima. Improvvisamente si sentì mancare le forze e cadde a terra, singhiozzando.  
  
"Shuuichi!"  
  
Hiroshi si inginocchiò e lo strinse tra le braccia, rivolgendo uno sguardo carico di odio a Touma, il quale, dal canto suo, osservava la scena con occhi sconvolti quasi come quelli di Shuuichi.  
  
'Controllati, Touma Seguchi, maledizione! Non puoi permetterti di crollare qua e adesso!'  
  
"Nakano-san... Potreste raggiungermi nel mio ufficio tra una decina di minuti? Per favore..." chiese in tono gentile, sottolineando in particolare le ultime due parole.  
  
"Devo venire anch'io?" domandò Suguru, che era sulla soglia della sala.  
  
"Ah, no, non importa, Fujisaki-kun, ho bisogno di parlare specialmente con Shindou-san."  
  
Si rivolse a Hiroshi, che lo stava ancora guardando in cagnesco.  
  
"Allora... vi aspetto...?"  
  
Sarebbe dovuta essere un'affermazione, ma suonò più come una domanda.  
  
"Sarà un piacere, Seguchi-_san_."  
  
Pronunciò l'ultima parola come se fosse un peso che doveva adottare controvoglia, e solo a causa dell'ambiente formale in cui si trovavano. In realtà aveva in mente molti 'simpatici' aggettivi che avrebbe potuto usare al suo posto.  
  
Touma si allontanò verso il suo ufficio.  
  
"Per chiunque, non ci sono. Faccia passare solo Shindou-san e Nakano-san, che dovrebbero essere qua tra un po'."  
  
"Va bene, presidente." rispose la segretaria, dall'ufficio accanto.  
  
Touma entrò nella sua stanza, chiudendo la porta a chiave. Poi si lasciò scivolare lungo il muro, fino a terra. Posò la testa sulle ginocchia, e desiderò ardentemente di stare ancora sognando.  
  
'Cosa ci fa qua Shindou-san? Credevo che sarebbe rimasto a casa, mi sembrava piuttosto sconvolto ieri sera. E anche oggi... E oltretutto, sono sicuro che anche Nakano-san sa tutto: quello sguardo era inconfondibile... Spero solo che non lo raccontino agli altri, perché a questo punto farei prima a spararmi, per far terminare tutto ciò. M'immagino già le pagine dei giornali: "Touma Seguchi, presidente della NG, ex-tastierista dei Nittle Grasper, è in realtà un maniaco sessuale. Ebbene sì, una sera, sapendo che il suo ragazzo, il famoso scrittore di love story Eiri Yuki, non era in casa, l'uomo ne ha approfittato per prendere di sorpresa e violentare Shuuichi Shindou, il cantante dei Bad Luck." Ma via, non lo faranno. Shindou-san non avrebbe più il coraggio di farsi vedere in pubblico, altrimenti.'  
  
Sospirò, e smise di trattenere le lacrime.  
  
'E tutto questo me lo sono voluto, me lo sono creato da me...'  
  
Si alzò e sbloccò la serratura.  
  
'Tanto chi vuoi che entri...'  
  
Barcollando, si diresse verso la scrivania e sprofondò nella poltrona, poi la girò in direzione della finestra e pianse silenziosamente, lasciando lo sguardo perdersi nel vuoto.  
  
:::tsuzuku:::  
  
  
**GLOSSARIO**:  
  
-daijoubu da = sto bene  
-iteiteite = ahiahiahi  
-sweatdrop = (ok, non è jap, è uguale... ^^') la famosa goccetta che appare sulla testa della gente nei manga/anime. :D  
-tanomu = ti prego  
-gomen = scusa  
-temee = bastardo  
-doumo arigatou gozaimasu = grazie tantissimo  
-jaa na = ciao (modello see you' inglese)  
-shachou = presidente della compagnia  
  


**********************************************************************  


  
Finalmente sono riuscita a rileggere la terza parte, x postarla. ^^ Rileggo le parti anche se l'ho fatto altre volte xché questa è tipo la stesura finale. :D Cmq qualche dettaglio lo cambio sempre, anche se + che altro vario i vocaboli ecc, niente cambi di storia. ^^ Ho pronta anche la quarta parte, appena ho tempo di ricontrollarla... ^^'


	4. ~parte 4*

**PAIRING**: Umm... forse dovrei levare questa parte... Tanto non è che vi dirò mai i pairing prima che appaiano nella ff... :D  
  
**RATING**: X ora sempre PG, ma fra una o 2 parti aspettatevi un bell'NC-17... @^_^@  
  
**NOTE**: Solito glossario in fondo.  
Enjoy! ^_-  
  
  


**********************************************************************  


  
  


**ALONE IN THE DARK  
  
~parte 4***  


  
  
"Shindou-kun!!! Cosa le succede??!" urlò Sakano, preoccupato, dopo che Touma se ne fu andato.  
  
"Nakano-san, ma... mi spiegate che cos'è accaduto? È qualcosa che ha a che fare con Seguchi-san, vero?"  
  
"N-non proprio..." rispose evasivamente Hiroshi, sempre stringendo Shuuichi a sé e cercando nel frattempo di inventarsi una giustificazione decente per ciò che stava succedendo. "Ecco, ieri ha avuto la febbre alta, e oggi ha insistito a venire qua, nonostante io gli avessi consigliato di non farlo. E ultimamente ha avuto anche delle divergenze con Seguchi-san, perché come sapete lui è amico di Yuki-san, e a volte lui e Shuuichi litigano, e anche Shuuichi e Seguchi-san litigano, e..."  
  
"Nakano-san, sta facendo dei discorsi che non stanno né in cielo né in terra..."  
  
"Beh, lasciate perdere, è una cosa complicata... Comunque... Shuuichi, perché non andiamo un attimo in bagno? Un po' di acqua fresca ti farà bene, vero?"  
  
Anche se era troppo stravolto per capire davvero ciò che Hiroshi aveva detto, Shuuichi annuì debolmente.  
  
"Ecco. Ci vediamo dopo, ragazzi."  
  
Hiroshi si alzò in piedi, sollevando Shuuichi, e si diresse verso il bagno.  
  
"Sicuri che non vi serve aiuto...?"  
  
"Sicurissimi."  
  
"E ricordatevi di andare da Seguchi-san, tra un po'."  
  
"Tranquillo, Sakano-san, quello non me lo scordo di certo..." rispose con tono irritato, poi si allontanò.  
  
"Pheww, finalmente ce li siamo levati di torno..."  
  
Entrò in bagno e mise Shuuichi a sedere su un lavandino.  
  
"Tutto ok? ...Shuuichi?"  
  
"Gomen ne..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Non dovevo fare quella scenata..."  
  
"Su, su, è normale che tu sia sconvolto, dopotutto non sono passate neanche 24 ore."  
  
"Mi sa che avevi ragione, non sarei dovuto venire... Stamattina mi sentivo bene, eppure quando l'ho rivisto, mi sono sentito come ieri sera, e... ho avuto tanta paura..."  
  
Si aggrappò alla giacca dell'amico.  
  
"Hirooo..."  
  
"Vedrai che con un po' di tempo ti passerà tutto. Dopo che è successo quel casino con Aizawa, già una settimana dopo non ci pensavi più."  
  
Shuuichi scoppiò di nuovo a piangere.  
  
"Perché mi hai ricordato anche di quelloooo..."  
  


************  


  
"Che cavolo..."  
  
"Tacchi...?"  
  
"Niente, mi fischiano di nuovo le orecchie."  
  
"Sei sicuro che non è qualcosa dovuto all'incidente?"  
  
"Nah, secondo me è solo gente che parla di lui."  
  
"Te sempre le spiegazioni più semplici e idiote, eh?"  
  
"Offendi? Guarda che ricomincio a molestare Tacchi!"  
  
"Ehi, che cazzo c'entro io?!"  
  
"Sei davvero un maniaco, lo sai, Maa-kun?"  
  
"Sì, lo so, ma che ci posso fare se sono fatto così?"  
  
"Eh sì, tanto chi ci rimette? Qualcuno a caso..."  
  
"Suvvia, Tacchi, dovresti essere felice che io ti riservi tutte queste attenzioni..."  
  
"Se lo fossi sarei masochista, non credi?"  
  
"Siamo tutti un po' masochisti, sotto sotto."  
  
"No, tu sei sadico, non masochista."  
  
"La prossima volta verrò a perseguitare te, se non la pianti!"  
  
"Tanto io sono più alto e più forte di te."  
  
Gli fece una linguaccia.  
  
"Tacchi, sta lasciando intendere che tu sei basso e deboluccio, digli qualcosa!"  
  
"Non è vero, ho solo detto che io sono più forte di te! Perché dovrei offendere lui?"  
  
"Piantatela, per favore, mi state facendo venire un'emicrania!"  
  
"O, povero Tacchi, sta male..."  
  
Maa-kun gli si avvicinò e lo baciò con forza, poi gli infilò una mano nei pantaloni. Ken-chan lo prese per il colletto e lo tirò via.  
  
"Stronzo bastardo! Non ci provare mai più!!" strillò Taki, tirandosi sopra le lenzuola.  
  
"E invece scommetto che riuscirò a scoparti entro domattina!"  
  
"Vaffanculo!"  
  
"Smettetela di strillare!!"  
  
"Ken-chan, secondo me dovresti divertirti un po' di più, sei sempre così serio..."  
  
"Io non mi diverto a molestare le persone all'ospedale come fai te..."  
  
Maa-kun si girò e lo baciò.  
  
"Che palle che sei... Maniaco... Ogni momento è buono per te!"  
  
"Io sono dell'opinione che la vita ci si debba godere. Anzi, che nella vita si debba godere..." precisò sorridendo furbescamente.  
  
"A spese degli altri..." mormorò Taki scocciato.  
  
"Ehi, Maa-kun, perché non ce ne torniamo a casa? Sei troppo arrapato per lasciarti girare liberamente, è pericoloso per gli altri..."  
  
"Allora andiamo a casa a divertirci. Tu mi leghi al letto con una bella catena e poi c'inventiamo qualcosa, ok?"  
  
"Col cavolo! Le tue porcate te le fai con Tacchi, capito?"  
  
"Ehi, vaffanculo anche a te, Ken-chan! Perché sempre io?"  
  
"Perché tanto sei abituato, no?"  
  
"Questo non è un gruppo musicale, è una banda orgiastica..."  
  
"Beh, in effetti..."  
  
"Magari fosse sempre orgiastica..."  
  
"Fai silenzio, Maa-kun!"  
  
"Vabbè, senti Tacchi, io te lo porto via, questo pazzo; ci si vede domani."  
  
"Questo lo credi tu... Ricordati che devo scoparti entro domattina!"  
  
"Se te lo porti via mi fai un piacere, Ken-chan; e la prossima volta che tornate ricordati di tenerlo al guinzaglio..."  
  
"Mm, ti starebbe bene un bel guinzaglietto, Maa-kun."  
  
"Io ci vedrei meglio Tacchi, anche con una bella cinturina di pelle, qualche borchia, e un piercing a..."  
  
Ken-chan gli tappò la bocca con la mano.  
  
"Certo, Maa-kun, certo... Ashita, Tacchi!"  
  
Si avviò all'uscita trascinandosi dietro l'altro.  
  
"Tsk, jaa na."  
  


************  


  
Shuuichi continuava a stringersi a Hiroshi.  
  
"Su, Shuuichi, non fare così! È passato tanto tempo..."  
  
"Perché ce l'hanno sempre tutti con me?"  
  
"Perché sono invidiosi di te!"  
  
"E di cosa? La mia vita fa schifo!"  
  
"Che dici! Hai tutto ciò che potresti desiderare: Yuki, la musica, i soldi... Me..."  
  
"Hiro..."  
  
Hiroshi gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
  
"Dobbiamo andare da Seguchi-san, ricordi?"  
  
"Veramente no..."  
  
"...... Ha chiesto se potevamo raggiungerlo nel suo ufficio."  
  
"Non ci voglio parlare con lui, non lo voglio neanche vedere!"  
  
"E invece devi! Così puoi anche dirgli direttamente cosa pensi di lui."  
  
"Tanto lo so che una volta arrivato là sarei preso dal panico..."  
  
"Ma pensa: lui che ti può fare?"  
  
"Qualcosa l'ha già fatto..."  
  
"Non può stuprarti nel suo ufficio!"  
  
"Questo lo dici tu... Non mi fido di lui..."  
  
"Comunque a me è sembrato piuttosto sconvolto. Forse non si aspettava di vederti qua, stamattina."  
  
"Non voglio andare..."  
  
Hiroshi sospirò, poi lo prese di peso e si diresse verso l'ufficio del presidente, ignorando le proteste dell'amico e gli sguardi perplessi delle persone che li vedevano passare.  
  


************  


  
Touma sentì bussare alla porta. Si asciugò in fretta le lacrime, e si girò verso la scrivania.  
  
"Avanti."  
  
Hiroshi entrò tranquillamente, insieme a Shuuichi che lo seguiva guardando il pavimento.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Shachou. Di cosa deve parlarci?"  
  
"Mi è parso di capire che lei lo sappia già, Nakano-san..."  
  
Hiroshi spinse Shuuichi davanti a sé. Lui fece istintivamente un passo indietro, restando con la schiena appoggiata al corpo dell'amico.  
  
"Esatto..." mormorò Touma, alzandosi in piedi.  
  
Esitò un attimo, poi si spostò lentamente di fronte ai due e diresse lo sguardo verso un punto imprecisato al suo fianco. Hiroshi notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi. Davanti a Shuuichi, Touma si mise silenziosamente in ginocchio e chinò il busto in avanti. Il ragazzo lo guardò stupito.  
  
"Shindou-san... Io... le porgo le mie scuse. Non pretendo che mi perdoni, non ne ha motivo, ma voglio che sappia che non ho agito per mia diretta volontà. Non avrei mai voluto farle una cosa simile... Mi dispiace infinitamente..."  
  
Shuuichi restò senza parole. Si aspettava tutto fuorché un discorso del genere. Osservò l'uomo prostrato davanti a lui, e vederlo così gli infuse un po' di coraggio.  
  
"Allora perché l'ha fatto, se non voleva?"  
  
"Perché io..."  
  
Touma si sedette sulle ginocchia, sollevando lo sguardo verso l'autore della domanda.  
  
"Io amo Eiri-san. L'ho sempre amato..."  
  
"Anch'io. E fino a prova contraria, lui ricambia i miei sentimenti. E non i suoi."  
  
Touma si voltò da un'altra parte, coprendosi il volto con una mano.  
  
"Lo so... Ma io... soffro di una morbosa attrazione nei confronti di Eiri-san. Non posso fare a meno di lui... A volte, agisco come se non riuscissi a controllarmi, anche se so benissimo cosa sto facendo. Probabilmente dovrei farmi rinchiudere in un manicomio..."  
  
"Seguchi-san, lei è sposato. Perché?"  
  
"Non lo so. Quando ho sposato Mika-san, la amavo. Non so se fosse amore vero o se mi piacesse solo perché era la sorella di Eiri-san. Però mi dispiace tantissimo per averlo fatto. Avrebbe potuto avere di meglio... E credo che lei sappia benissimo cosa provo per suo fratello. Nonostante tutto, non ha ancora chiesto il divorzio..."  
  
"Crede di riuscire a impietosirmi, così?"  
  
"No. Non voglio impietosirla. Non so neanche perché le sto dicendo queste cose..."  
  
"A me non importa un cavolo della sua vita! So solo che lei ieri sera... Se me l'avessero raccontato non c'avrei mai creduto... Spero che quello che mi ha fatto la perseguiti per tutto il resto della vita! E spero anche che Yuki la odi e che non abbia più niente a che fare con lei!"  
  
Shuuichi si girò di scatto e corse via, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
"Shuuichi!"  
  
Hiroshi stava per corrergli dietro, ma si girò un attimo per osservare Touma, che singhiozzava con la testa tra le mani.  
  
"Forse perché non c'ero quando tutto ciò è successo e quindi non riesco a convincermene, ma lei mi fa pena. Tuttavia, sono completamente dalla parte di Shuuichi. Indipendentemente dalle sue ragioni, non aveva il diritto di fare una cosa del genere. È stato un vero stronzo."  
  
E con ciò, Hiroshi si voltò nuovamente e si precipitò alla ricerca dell'amico.  
  


************  


  
Eiri era sdraiato nella vasca da bagno, per metà addormentato e per metà riflettendo.  
  
"Quegli imbecilli... Prima tante storie per farmi andare, poi spostano l'intervista all'ultimo... Giuro che se mi avvertivano quando ero già laggiù col cavolo che accettavo di rimandarla. Bah..."  
  
Improvvisamente suonò il campanello.  
  
'Saranno quei due che tornano. Strano, un po' presto. Comunque, le chiavi ce l'hanno.'  
  
Qualche minuto dopo, ecco ricominciare gli squilli, e stavolta più nervosi.  
  
"Che palle! Non posso neanche farmi un bagno che subito viene qualcuno a scassare! Ma cos'è oggi, la mia giornata sfortunata?"  
  
Uscì dalla vasca sbuffando, arrotolandosi un asciugamano intorno alla vita e si diresse verso la porta, aprendola quindi con decisione.  
  
"Che cazzo vuoi?!" domandò scocciato, persino prima di vedere chi fosse il misterioso seccatore.  
  
"Ohayou, Eiri-san!"  
  
"Huh? Ma tu non sei... Ryuuichi Sakuma?"  
  
L'altro annuì.  
  
"Comunque, non che me ne freghi qualcosa. La situazione non cambia. Che ci fai qui?"  
  
"Devo parlare con te, Eiri-san!" rispose Ryuuichi, raggiante.  
  
"A che proposito?"  
  
"Touma-kun..."  
  
Ryuuichi si ritrovò la porta sbattuta in faccia ancora prima di poter aggiungere altro. Rimase un attimo immobile, poi scoppiò a piangere a dirotto e a battere i pugni sulla porta.  
  
"Perché Eiri-san non vuole parlare con meeeee!!!?? Perché Eiri-san ce l'ha con meeeee!!!!!?? Non è giustooooo!!!"  
  
Eiri riaprì la porta il tempo necessario per tirare il ragazzo all'interno, e dovette trattenersi dal mollargli un ceffone.  
  
"Cosa cazzo strilli in quel modo!? Vuoi svegliare tutto il palazzo?! Moccioso ignorante! Sai che ti dico? Non me ne frega un fico secco di 'Touma-kun' né di qualsiasi cosa che lo riguardi! E inoltre non parlo coi bambini!"  
  
"Io non sono un bambino..." rispose calmo Ryuuichi, guardandolo fisso con occhi gelidi.  
  
Eiri lo osservò attentamente, poi sorrise.  
  
"Tsk, giusto... La famosa doppia personalità del cantante dei Nittle Grasper. Certo che voi musicisti siete uno più pazzo dell'altro."   
  
"Mai come voi scrittori..."  
  
"Bene, ora che mi hai mostrato la tua vera età puoi anche andartene."  
  
Lo prese per un braccio con l'intento di ricondurlo alla porta, ma lui si ritrasse velocemente.  
  
"Sono venuto qui per parlare con te, ed è quello che farò."  
  
"Senti, non sono nell'umore per stare ad ascoltare qualunque cazzata riguardante Seguchi, quindi fammi il piacere di tornartene a casa."  
  
Ryuuichi scosse la testa.  
  
"Non ci penso nemmeno." disse piano ma decisamente, indietreggiando in direzione opposta all'ingresso.  
  
Eiri lo raggiunse e lo fermò spalle al muro.  
  
"Se te lo chiedessi per favore?" chiese in tono ironico. "Guarda, se torni tra qualche giorno potrei anche considerare minimamente l'argomento, ma non puoi venire a parlarmene la mattina dopo che è successo... lo sai bene cosa, no?"  
  
Annuì.  
  
"E se ti chiedessi io per favore? Eiri-san? È importante..."  
  
"Anche per me. Per questo non voglio avercene subito a che fare."  
  
"Non ti ruberò molto tempo..."  
  
Ryuuichi approfittò del fatto che era piegato leggermente in avanti per avvicinare le labbra al suo orecchio, con un rapido movimento.  
  
"Cinque minuti..." sussurrò, soffiando leggermente.  
  
Eiri scattò all'indietro, mettendosi una mano sul lobo e arrossendo. Ryuuichi sorrise.  
  
"Me l'ha detto Tatsuha-kun..."  
  
"Quel bastardo... Certo che non potevi sceglierne uno peggio, eh?"  
  
"Mm? Ma noi mica stiamo insieme."  
  
"E allora che siete, compagni di scopate?"  
  
"Diciamo... Io ho il doppio della sua età, dopotutto."  
  
"Da quello che mi racconta lui non si direbbe..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dice che ti comporti sempre come un bambino, e che lui si diverte a sfruttare questa cosa per farti quello che gli pare. Comunque, non so che ci trovi nel farlo con un bimbetto..."  
  
"Hn. Così mi offendi..."  
  
Si fece scivolare la giacca lungo le braccia, lasciando scoprire le spalle, poi lo fissò con la coda dell'occhio, in un'espressione a mezzo tra superiorità e seduzione.  
  
"Io ho parlato di bambini. Così non sei male..."  
  
"Trovi? Se lo faccio con te accetterai di parlare di Touma?"  
  
"Eh?? Ma per chi mi hai preso?!"  
  
Ryuuichi gli si avvicinò con fare provocante. Si fermò a pochi millimetri da lui, si mise un dito in bocca e iniziò a succhiarlo, con un occhio chiuso e l'altro appena aperto.  
  
Eiri lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio.  
  
"Mmm... Via, Eiri-san, lo so che ti piacerebbe provarmi... Pare che la gente mi trovi molto sexy..."  
  
"Tu sei tutto pazzo..."  
  


************  


  
"Shuuichi!"  
  
Hiroshi entrò nei bagni.  
  
"Shuuichi? Sei qui?"  
  
Stava per uscire, quandò udì dei singhiozzi. Trovò l'amico piangente, raggomitolato sotto un lavandino.  
  
"Portami via..."  
  
Hiroshi si avvicinò e gli accarezzò una guancia.  
  
"Ti è risalita la febbre..." sussurrò, abbracciandolo protettivamente.  
  
"Portami a casa, Hiro..."  
  
:::tsuzuku:::  
  
  
**GLOSSARIO**:  
  
-gomen ne = scusa  
-ashita = a domani (nei saluti)  
-konnichiwa = buongiorno  
-tanomu = ti prego  
-ohayou = ciao  
  


**********************************************************************  


  
Ok, riuscita a rileggere! ^^ Umm, nella prossima parte si aggiungeranno altri casini a quelli (x ora pochi) già presenti. :D Soprattutto, finalmente inizierà la sfilza dei lemon... ^__- In realtà spero proprio che non stiate leggendo questa ff solo x i lemon... ^^'


End file.
